


Prompt: “I just want this.”

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Offscreen Action, Post-Nogitsune, Trust Issues, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how to withstand the world anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: “I just want this.”

“I just want this- just, just give me a second to explain-”

“Explain?!” Scott shouts. “You literally just recoiled when I touched you, that is not the sign of someone who wants this, dude.”

Stiles winces. “No, I’m sorry, it’s just..” 

“Just what?”

Stiles runs long fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends and rubbing one palm over his eyes. “I just.. I’m not used to people touching me.”

“We touch you all the time! The whole pack does!”

“Yeah, but.. that’s a different kind of touching. I’ve worked up a resistance to that. It’s easier, feels less like buzzing. But ever since.. ever since it left, ever since I was just me again, it feels like this whole body hasn’t ever felt anything before- had ever had any kind of literal sensory experience at all before. So, like, every touch, every time my skin hits something else, it’s like a whole new...thing I’ve never felt before. I know that sounds crazy but it feels like… I don’t know, like I’m new, my skin is new, or something.” He looks up, expecting Scott to be looking at him like he wasn’t sure Stiles’d come back all the way. But Stiles should have known better, really has known that since he looked up from a sword in his best friend’s stomach, has known since before that, that Scott has never looked at him like that before in his life and probably never could. 

Scott’s eyes are open and unshuttered, and his face looks a little bit slack, like his mind is so busy processing that he hasn’t quite gotten to reacting yet. “You.. so you feel like, like everytime we touch you.. every time I touch you.. that you’ve never felt that? That that’s never happened before? In your whole life?”

“Yeah, just about. It’s overwhelming, and with other people I can mostly shut it out at this point, but I- well. I can never shut it out with you and it makes me insane.”

Scott reaches, slowly, for Stiles again, lets just the tips of his index and middle fingers graze Stiles’ jaw; Stiles’ eyes flutter half-closed, so sensitive even to that delicate brush. Scott’s thumb smooths over Stiles’ cheekbone, and he’s never felt so much like taking his time in the whole world. 

“Why shut it out then?” 

Stiles’ eyes flash open. “What?”

“Let it go. I’ve got you.” Scott’s mouth quirks in the most private possible smile. “This kind of falling apart… this kind I know how to help put you back together after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/123952829982/sciles) if you'd like to reblog. Comments always welcome!


End file.
